


Safe and Secured

by SheWolfWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfWitch/pseuds/SheWolfWitch
Summary: After Dean and Ketch left to the alternative world, Sam is left alone with a damaged archangel.





	Safe and Secured

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started this right after watching the recent episode of SPN and you already know how we fanfic writers are. 
> 
> Im still screaming tho so please, enjoy my terrible writing!

 

It was hard for Sam to accept this. 

 

How could this be? How could Gabriel still be alive? 

 

This wasn’t the first time the archangel was ‘killed’ but what’s different is Sam saw him die in the hands of Lucifer with his own eyes. Something shattered inside him, seeing the archangel on the floor with the burn marks of his large wings forever stained on the hard wooden floor. 

 

Sam didn’t understand why he felt so hurt by this. He never spoke about this with Dean because where would he begin? How could he tell his brother he felt sympathy and is grieving over the archangel? 

 

He watched his brother and Ketch disappear into the rip, swallowing thickly as he turned around to face the damaged archangel. Sam felt his chest ache seeing Gabriel so battered and broken. Being tortured for 7 years and used for his archangel grace really messed him up badly. The road for recovery will be a long one for this little fella and Sam wants to be there for him, for every second of the day.

 

Gabriel flinched as the young winchester sat back down and grabbed the scalpel and tweezers. He didn’t make a sound or tried to resist Sam’s gentle touch. He gained some trust towards Sam. It didn’t take long for his mind to get back in gear and the memories of their first encounters came flowing in. 

 

He made Sam’s life terrible and basically tortured him while they were at the Mystery Spot. Why is he being so kind to him? They have the archangel blade and he is weak, why didn’t he just kill him right then and there? 

 

The last of the stitches were removed and Gabriel finally felt free of his bounds. At least for now. He forgotten what it was like to move his mouth freely, could be even speak? Should he try to speak? His throat started to burn with just a slight movement of his tongue. “Stay right here.” Sam whispered and the archangel obeyed, casting his eyes down as the winchester stood up walking elsewhere. 

 

He was alone again. But it was different this time. Gabriel felt a sense of security and safety for once in his life. He pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging them close whilst in his thoughts. ‘I don't deserve this.’ he whimpered in his mind as tears began to build up in his eyes for the first time. Gabriel couldn’t stop the endless stream of tears running down his bloodstained face. No matter how hard he wiped his face with his dirty ragged clothes, more tears came down. Sam returned with a bottle of alcohol and a first aid fit. He set the items down immediately to confront the weeping archangel. Gabriel flinched feeling Sam wrapped his arms around him protectively, rubbing his back slowly as he allow Gabriel to cry into him. “Its okay Gabe, let it out.” he cooed into his ear and Gabriel obliged. He let out all his pain, physical and mental, in soft muffled cries, ignoring the intense burning sensation in his throat. He cried until he couldn’t anymore but remained in Sam’s arms. 

 

“I’m sorry….” Sam’s ears perk up to an unrecognizable raspy voice that belong to the archangel in his arms. He didn’t say anything, keeping his arounds around his fragile vessel. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Sam said as he releases Gabriel. He could’ve sworn he heard a whine coming from him but brushed it off and went ahead to get the bottle of alcohol and cotton swabs. 

 

After cleaning up the dried up blood from his face, Sam gave Gabriel a glass of fresh water. Afterwards, he lead the archangel to a spare room in the bunker with a bathroom inside. Sam went into the bathroom and began running the bath for Gabriel. The archangel stood there with his arms wrapped around himself whilst looking down at his feet. “The bath is ready for you, I’ll be back with some clothes for you.” The young winchester said with a small kind smile present on his face. Gabriel nodded and went to the bathroom. Once Sam left the room, he strip down and step his dirty body into the bathwater. His body ache and pain surge through his body once the water touched his opened wounds on his body. He let his body soak in the water a little while before he took  sponge and started scrubbing off any excess dirt and blood on his body. Every bit of his body hurt as he gentle scrub around any cuts and winced when some water get into them. 

 

By the time he was done, Sam returned with a fresh towel and new clothes he picked from his own closet and set it down next to the bathtub. 

 

Sam helped clean up the wounds on Gabriel’s back and help him out the tub. He left him alone in the bathroom so he can put on his clothes and waited in the room. Sitting down on the bed, Sam ran a hand through his brunette hair and sigh heavily. Too many thoughts were running through his head that it was so hard to keep focus on one. 

 

The bathroom door opened, Gabriel came out in Sam’s grey shirt and black sweats. For a short man, the clothes fit pretty big on him. Sam stood up and cleared his throat. There was an awkward silence between them, neither of them didn’t say a word, just staring at each other. 

 

“If you need me, I’ll be kitchen...just…” Sam paused. “I want you to take as much time as you need to recover...you don’t have to worry about Asmodeus anymore.” his said sternly to Gabriel. 

 

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt you again.” He declared and that’s when the archangel hurled himself against him, throwing his arms around him and burying his face into Sam’s chest. “Thank you….Sam.” He whimpered as he felt Sam return his hug. “and...I’m sorry..for everything I have done.”

 

“It’s okay...you didn’t deserve this. No one does.” 

 

A smile appeared on Gabriel’s face for the first time. 

 

“Me, Dean and Cas will help you recover.” 

 

“Thank you.” Gabriel repeated now with his voice less raspy. Sam smiled as his green eye look down at the celestial being. He ran a hand through his wet hair and gave him a little kiss on the crown of his head. 

 

For the first time in eons, Gabriel feels loved once again. He feels safe and secured now that he is in the hands of the Winchesters. 


End file.
